


Rogue

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Demons, F/M, Reader Insert, return from the dead, rogue hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: A Request.  Okay can you do a Dean x Reader where the Reader is killed in front of TFW, but a year passes and the Reader is found alive but has gone rogue on killing people/ the supernatural?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a doomed hunt from the start. Facts never seemed to line up, the four of you arguing continuously over what you were actually hunting. It turned out to be a Demon hunt, something that the four of you could usually handle with ease. But when you charged into the old, run down farm house miles from anywhere, you could easily see how big of a mistake you had made. 

Dead bodies were strewn across the floor, their throats ripped. At least fifteen Demons were spread around the room, standing to attention when you charged in, one Demon blade between the four of you, along with holy water, and two angel blades. It wasn't good odds, but you had faced worse. With a gance at each other, you had pushed forward. Staying with Dean, you slashed holy water as Dean sliced with the angel blade. Sam had his Demon killing blade, and Cas had already killed one with his Angel Blade. 

Working hard, you quickly took down one after another, feeling a sense of hope that you might actually walk out of this hunt with only minor scrapes. Taking a nasty hit from one Demon, you were pushed away from Dean, far away from the safety his Angel blade provided. 

Hearing him yelling for you in the distance, you swung with the holy water, tossing the can to the side when it came up empty. Pulling out your knife, you sliced at the Demon, knowing it wouldn't kill him, but at least it would keep the Demon's at bay until you were back with Dean. As you sliced the blade against the Demon's arm, you were forced back, held against a hard chest, the Demon's hand heavy against your neck.

"You bitch." He growled against your ear, causing you to groan as he bit down hard on the tender skin, ripping skin. "You hunters are always sticking your noses where they don't belong. It's about time you learn a lesson."

Taking your knife, he drew a symbol on your forearm, the blood trickling down and falling onto the dust covered floor. Glancing around frantically, you saw Cas smiting the life away from one Demon while Dean grappled with two simultaneously. Sam was picking himself up off the floor, a gash on his forehead. "Y/N!" He yelled, moving to rush over to you, but another Demon stepped out from the hallway, corning Sam before he could make his way to you.

"There, that makes things more interesting." The Demon grumbled low in his throat. "Now for the fun part."

Before you could even fight to get away, the knife left your arm, plunging straight into your stomach. A horrendous scream left your lips as you felt a white hot pain enter your system, your insides feeling as if they were boiling. "Y/N!" Dean yelled, killing off both of his Demon's before rushing towards you.

"Time for me to vanish. See ya soon sweetheart." He promised before smoking out of his meat suit. Hearing it thud behind you, you held a hand over your wound, your legs giving out underneath you. 

"Cas, get over here!" Dean yelled, grabbing you just as you went to hit the floor. Cradling you to his body, he winced at the blood pouring out of your stomach, fast and hot. "Y/N, don't worry. Cas will get over here, and everything will be fine."

A sudden cough racked your body, blood covering your lips making Dean's words a lie. "Dean, please. Go help your brother and friend." You pleaded, seeing the way that Cas and Sam were still struggling to end the life of at least four Demons.

"They can handle themselves. I'm not going to leave you." He argued, but you knew your fate.

"Dean, I'm dying. Don't lose them too." You mumbled. The feeling from your wound was gone, a peaceful numbness filling your being. 

With tears in his eyes, Dean glanced between you and the rest of the team. He was torn, wanting to stay with you, but knowing Sam and Cas needed his help. "Damn it Y/N." He muttered, a tear slipping out.

"Go." You told him, your hand gracing his cheek, before slipping off, laying uselessly at your side as your eyes slid closed.

"Y/N, no!" He pleaded, but it was too late. The Demon had taken your life, right out from under his nose.

A Year Later, Dean's POV

"Sam, you know how I feel about Demon hunts." I growled, tossing back another shot of whiskey. Sitting at the table in the library, my feet propped up on the table, I refused to move. 

"I know you hate them. But just think this way. The more Demons you kill, the more revenge you get for Y/N." Sam argued, and I had to admit, he had a point. "Dean, you're not the only one hurting with Y/N gone, but she wouldn't want you to stay here, drinking yourself to death."

"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked him. "Y/N was under my protection. She was there because I wanted her to be, and now she's dead. I can't stop blaming myself for that moment over and over again, and going on a hunt isn't going to change that fact."

"Killing yourself here isn't going to change it either. We need you. This Demon is killing people, human and Supernatural alike. I've never seen anything like it, and it needs to be stopped, now."

"You mean it's killing Monsters?" I asked, Sam finally gaining my attention.

"Yeah. It's killed werewolves, vampires, even a vengeful spirit. Along with a couple teenagers and a middle aged man. It doesn't add up." He explained as he sat down across from me.

It was then I noticed the frown on his face, the way he kept nervously brushing the hair back from his face. "There's something else isn't there. Something you're afraid to tell me."

I watched as his eyes flickered nervously to the staircase, like he was waiting for someone to walk in. Holding his laptop tight in his hands, he looked down at it, keeping his gaze away from me. He knew how well I could read him, and he didn't want me to. Which made me tighten my hand around the crystal glass in my hand knowing whatever it was, it had to be bad. "Tell me. Now."

"I called Cas. I thought it would be better to say it once, to both of you." Sam said quietly just as the door opened and Cas came walking in.

"Sam, I received your message and came as quick as I could. It sounded urgent." Cas said as he came to stand next to me.

"It is urgent." He said. "Dean, I know you're not going to like this."

"Just get it over with." I grumbled, tension making me run a hand over my mouth, wishing I hadn't downed the last of the whiskey.

Opening up his laptop, he clicked a couple of buttons. "This is surveillance footage of the last two murders. Take a close look at our suspect."

With both Cas and I leaning forward, Sam pushed the laptop our way. Watching as a familiar silhouette easily tossed down the middle aged man, I couldn't see the person's face at first. I watched as the person, or monster, easily stabbed the man in the heart, before pulling the knife from his body. Wiping it on her clothes, she finally turned towards the camera, making my heart catch in my throat.

"Y/N." I whispered, recognizing the beautiful face anywhere, even in the bad footage of the surveillance video.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/N." I whispered, recognizing the beautiful face anywhere, even in the bad footage of the surveillance video. Watching closely, I looked for any sign that her body was being possessed. That, or for glowing eyes that stated she might be a shape shifter. Anything to explain why the girl I loved was in the video in front of me killing helpless human beings. That wasn't the girl I knew, and it made my heart break even more.

"I wasn't sure at first, but this second video confirmed it. Dean, I'm so sorry. But you know what this means." Sam said softly as I could hear Cas pacing behind me. 

"Damn it." I muttered as I forced myself past Cas, pulling a new bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. With this type of news I wasn't sure there would be even whiskey in the world totake away the pain.

"I can go there now, get an idea of what we're dealing with." Cas offered. "I can even handle her. That way you don't have to do it Dean."

"Handle her." I chuckled darkly. "This is Y/N we're talking about and you make it sound like it's just another monster to kill!"

"Dean." Sam answered softly, trying to placate me. "Cas is just trying to help. He didn't mean anything bad about it."

Rubbing my hand along my mouth, I held back the sob that wanted to escape. "I know. Sorry Cas. It's just, I never expected this to happen."

"Dean don't worry about it." Cas replied, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We will fix this, even if it means burning her body."

With a sigh I began gathering up my items, not wanting to wait any longer. Truthfully, a little part of me was excited that I would get to see Y/N again, even if only for a moment. Even if it truly wasn't her.

With Sam beside me and Cas sitting in the backseat, I pushed the Impala down the highway, the radio turned up loud to stop any sort of conversation that might be brought up. I didn't want to talk, to hear them voice what we all were thinking. That I might have to watch her die all over again, probably by my hand. The thought had my jaw clenching.

It was a couple hours later I was pulling up to the town she had last been seen in. Stopping in front of a bar, I could feel two pairs of eyes staring down at me. "If Y/N's still here, this is a good place to start looking."

"You take here, Cas and I will check us into the motel, then head to the crime scene. Meet back at the motel?" Sam asked and I nodded. Watching them leave, I walked into the sparsely populated bar. A couple of older men were playing pool, a couple sitting at the booth in the back. Another booth, in the shadows, had a person in it, too dark to get a description.

Taking a stool at the bar I raised my hand for a shot of whiskey. The graying bartender sent a glass my way, before turning his attention back to the ball game on the TV. Sipping the liquid, I titled in my seat, looking as if I was watching the pool game while I tried to peer into the back booth. The build was about right, but that's all i could make out in the darkened corner. With a sigh I knocked back the drink before ordering two more. With them secured in my hands, I stood up, making my way towards the pool tables before I quickly slid into the booth beside the girl. 

"What the hell?" She asked, frantically looking for an exit. 

"Y/N, what's your game? Or should I say whoever is possessing her body?" I growled, holding the container of holy water in my hand where she could see.

"No black eyes." She growled. Spritzing her with the water, I was surprised when her skin didn't sizzle.

"Fine. Shifter then." I answered back, placing my silver blade against her skin, frowning when it didn't burn. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm just me." She answered. "But who the hell are you?"

Reeling back from her question, I studied her closely. Everything about her seemed normal, exactly like the Y/N that died in my arms. "Come on, we're getting out of here." I told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the booth. Slightly struggling, she followed along, not giving too much of a fight until we were under the parking lot light.

Roughly pulling her arm from my grasp, she pulled out a long, evil looking knife. "Now, let's try this again. Who are you, how do you know me, and why did you call me Y/N?"

"You don't remember?" I asked her, wishing that Sam and Cas were back to help me out. "Y/N, it's me Dean. We hunted together, even fell for each other a little bit."

"Doesn't ring a bell." She scoffed. "Now how about you let me go, and you won't end up getting hurt."

Thinking quickly, I prayed to Cas, hoping he could hear and come before this became a disaster. With my hands in the hair, I took a step closer to her, watching as she pointed the knife closer to my chest. "Y/N, we're trying to help you." I pleaded with her, taking yet another step closer.

Suddenly, without warning, she jumped forward, slamming me to the ground. Even though I outweighed her she had the upper hand, her strength even more so than when she had been alive. "Y/N stop!" I exclaimed, deflecting a hit, then a second one. Too quickly I realized she had her knife in her hand, holding it against my neck.

"Enough." She warned. "Let me go and forget all about me."

"No, I can't do that." I told her just as I heard the familiar sounds of Cas arriving. 

"Wrong answer Dean." She whispered and I could have sworn I saw heartbreak in her eyes just as she moved her knife from my neck, plunging it down into my skin.

Groaning as the metal separated skin, I pushed her off of me, pulling the knife from skin and tossing it far away. As I pressed a hand to staunch the bleeding, I watched as Cas grabbed her from behind, holding her tight. 

"Don't fight. He's stronger than you, you won't be able to get away." I warned her, but still she fought until Cas reached up, pressing two fingers to her forehead knocking her unconscious. Reaching for her, Cas shook his head.

"No Dean. I've got her. You're hurt." He argued. "Why didn't you pray to me sooner?"

"I wanted to try it by myself." I told him, wincing as I moved my shoulder. "She's not a Demon, or a shifter."

"Then what is she?" He asked, glancing down at her. 

"I wish I knew." I answered.

Walking with him the couple of blocks to our motel I knew that we must look a sight. A man holding onto his wound, another wearing a trench coat, carrying an unconscious girl. Sticking to the shadows, we made sure we didn't draw the eyes of the cars passing by.

Sam had already made it back to the motel room, holding open the door when he saw us coming. "What the hell happened?" He asked, looking at my blood soaked shirt and Y/N laying limply in Cas' arms.

"I found her." I answered, watching as Cas gently placed her down on the bed. As her body relaxed on the mattress the long sleeved shirt rode up, hinting at a mark on her skin. Ignoring the pain in my shoulder, I walked over, pushing her sleeve up the rest of the way.

Whatever it was was deep and red looking. A triangle with weird etchings carved into her skin. It wasn't on her before we went on the hunt, and I glanced at Cas. "You ever see something like this?" I asked him. 

Stepping up next to me, he shook his head. "Never. It looks ancient, but I don't know what those symbols mean."

Sighing, I gingerly pulled my shirt off, knowing my wound needed cleaned and stitched right away. "Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's the reason she's back."

**One More Part!


	3. Chapter 3

Final Part of the story requested by Risk_Dash  
As she lay unconscious on the bed, I couldn't help but study her closely. The similar way her eyelashes dusted her cheeks as she slept, her hair I ached to run my hands through once again. Everything about her seemed the same, but so different at the same time. The tattoo on her arm a glaring reminder that I hadn't been able to save her. That she had died on my watch, and now something had returned her topside, turning her into a viscous killing machine. A machine that I might have to kill. The thought sent a shiver up my spine, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to.

"Dean, we need to work fast. She won't be out for long." Sam said softly, knowing the turmoil I was going through. "We need to search for a way to save her, or face the possibility that we might have to..."

"I know that Sam. It's just...." I started before ending my sentence. He knew how I felt, there was no need to take out my frustration on him. 

"Dean, I wish I could be of more help, but I haven't heard of a symbol like this. It's Demonic, I know that. But as to breaking it, I can't help. Call me if you need anything else." Cas apologized before reaching over and healing my wound effortlessly. Without another word he vanished, leaving Sam and I with an unconscious Y/N. 

"Great." I muttered, just as Sam opened up his laptop. Sitting down across from him, I opened up Dad's journal, hoping for some sort of clue in his crooked handwriting.

An hour passed and Y/N had yet to stir. Sam was still hunched over his laptop, furiously typing away while I was coming towards the end of the journal. Disheartened, I was about ready to shut it when I saw something written down in the margins. The symbol seemed close to the one on her wrist. Reading what Dad had written, I was finally feeling a little bit of hope that I would be able to actually help Y/N.

"Sam, I think I might have something." I told my brother just as Y/N began stirring on the bed. "Damn it, I thought Cas said she would be out longer!" I exclaimed, rushing over to the bed. She hadn't totally woken up yet, but I knew as soon as she was conscious we were in trouble. 

"Try to figure it out!" I yelled at Sam, tossing him the journal as I rushed over towards her. Just as I reached the bed, Y/N sat straight up in bed, her eyes wild as she glanced around the room. Her eyes might not be black, but you could just feel the evilness rolling off of him. 

"Y/N, wait." I started, but before I could grab her she was off the bed, rushing towards the door. Jumping forward, I wrapped my arms around her, both of us falling to the ground. Wrestling on the ground, I was quickly losing control. Whatever that spell had done to her had made her strong, much stronger than before. Wincing as her elbow connected with my cheek, I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt her, knowing that my Y/N was in there somewhere. 

"Dean, here!" Sam yelled, tossing a pair of handcuffs my way. 

"Maybe a little help!" I yelled back, reaching over and grabbing the cuffs. 

"Hell no!" She cussed, rearing back and letting another punch fly, this one connecting with my lip. 

"Ugh." I groaned. Still grappling with her, I finally got one hand in a cuff. 

"I'm going to skin you alive." She growled. "You, that man over there. I can't wait to inflict as much pain on you as possible."

"Promises." I answered. With a groan I was able to pull her up off of the floor. Sam had pushed a chair close by, and I attached the other cuff to the chair. It wasn't much, but it gave me a chance to take the rope, tying her up before she could inflict any more damage on my already sore body. 

Breathing hard, I placed my hands on my knees. "So Sam, you figured anything out?" 

"Yeah. There's a reversal spell, but it's pretty nasty, and Dad wasn't sure it would even work. He said that even if it did it might kill her all over again." He explained, turning the laptop back to him so he could look up more information. "The spell is relatively easily, and we already have all the ingredients."

"Set it up, I'll keep an eye on her." I told him, watching as she fought against her confinement, spewing profanities. 

"Dean, we're going to have to break the mark. That means inflicting pain." Sam said before he went out to the Impala. 

Sitting down across from her, I waited for Sam to come back. "You know, I actually remember you." She said, and my head snapped up, staring at her in surprise. So far all of her actions had pointed to the fact that she didn't know us. 

"You're just trying to reel me in." I answered carefully.

"No, it's true. I remember you, and Sam. Even Cas the awkward angel. I remember how much I loved you. But do you know what?" 

I knew better than to answer her, but I couldn't help myself. "What?" I asked, watching as an evil grin broke out on her face. 

"I don't care. I don't feel any of those emotions any more. To me, you are just three people that got in my way. And I can't wait to watch the light fade away from your eyes. And it will, I promise that." She purred, just as Sam came rushing back into the room, his arms full.

"I'll add the ingredients, you break the mark. With any luck it will be over in an hour." Sam said, frowning when he noticed the bleak look on my face. 

Pulling him over to the side, I leaned forward, speaking low. "She says she remembers, everything. I'm just afraid that this isn't going to work." 

"If it doesn't, you know what we have to do." He said, watching me carefully.

"I know. And I will be the one to do it. But let's hurry up and get this over with." I muttered, taking the knife from my bag and striding back over to Y/N.

"Aww, did you guys talk about me? About how hard it's going to be to kill me?" She asked, her face lightning up at the thought of blood, even if it was her own. 

Without saying another word, I leaned down, running the knife along her arm, watching as it sliced right through the mark. Blood welled up, but the deed was done. The mark was sliced in half.

Stirring a bowl, Sam came walking over to me. "It's ready. We take this paste, pack it on and around the mark. We say these words, and it should be done."

Taking the bowl from him, I began placing it on the mark. Wincing as her skin started bubbling and she started moaning in pain. Still I kept at it, even when she smacked her head against mine and I swore I was seeing stars. 

"Damn it." I mumbled, knowing my face was going to be a multitude of bruises the next morning. Pressing down against the still bleeding wound, I made sure the paste made it's way inside.

"No! You're going to kill me!" She screamed before her head slumped forward.

"Do you think we did? Kill her I mean?" I asked, knowing that was a distinct possibility. Pressing against her shoulder, she didn't move. 

Rubbing my hand along my mouth, I went to the fridge, grabbing a beer. Downing it all in one long gulp, I tossed the bottle into the trash can before continuing my pace around the room. With my eyes on her, I waited for signs of life.

My gaze kept moving from Y/N to the clock, watching as time slowly passed. An hour, then two. Sam had left, getting food that laid uneaten on the table as I waited for her fate. To know if we killed her, of if she would survive.

It was about three hours later when she finally showed signs of moving. Her entire body started shaking, as if she was experiencing a horrendous seizure. "Y/N?" I asked, kneeling down next to her. Throwing her head back, she kept shaking, her eyes rolling back in her head. 

"Damn it Sam, I think she's dying!" I exclaimed, tears in my eyes as the threat of losing her was right in front of me. 

"Dean, it might be for the best." He answered, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know it will be hard, but we already lost her once."

"Dean?" I heard a small voice whisper as my attention was focused on my brother. My head turned so fast I heard the pop of my neck. 

Staring at me was Y/N, her eyes wide with shock. "Y/N!" I exclaimed, ignoring Sam's warning as I reached forward, untying her from the chair. Slumping forward in my arms, she started shaking once again. Pulling back, I noticed she was sobbing. "Shh, it's okay. It's all over now." I assured her, rubbing her back.

"It was horrible. I wasn't myself. That Demon spelled me. In Hell he made me..." She started, tears running down her face.

"The mark is gone. You're back to normal now." I assured her, but it still hurt seeing the pain and guilt in her eyes.

"But all the people..." She whispered, and I placed my hands on her cheeks, making her look at me.

"That wasn't your fault. Sure it was your hands, but all the blame goes on that Demon. I know it will be hard to get past, but I will be here for you. It's been so hard without you." I comforted her, loving the feel of having her back in my arms.

"Thank you for not giving up on me." She whispered, before tilting her head up. With a soft smile, I leaned down, pressing my lips against hers.

"Of course I wouldn't give up on you. Love you too much for that." I assured her.

That was the last part. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
